


Two Months Later

by NekoLen



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoLen/pseuds/NekoLen
Summary: It's been two months since Amanda had moved out and Dadsona started to date Damien. One night, Damien wishes to talk to Dadsona about something personal.





	Two Months Later

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this work on Tumblr a few months ago, and thought I might as well make it my first Ao3 fic uploaded on my account. So, I hope you read and enjoy!   
> This story touches upon trans issues just a little bit. Note that I am a transman myself, so this really came from a personal and emotional part of me. I am alright with any depiction of Damien, whether you think he has had top and bottom, just top, or no surgery at all. In this story, he has had top surgery. - Neko.

I had started to love the way the moonlight stroked the cul-de-sac at night. The smell of the freshly mown grass and remnants of cookouts would always make me smile. Even though I hadn't lived there for as long as the others, it already felt like home.

 

It had been a couple of months since Amanda had left for her school. It was lonely, but all of my friends kept me busy. Working out with Craig, baking with Joseph, chatting with Mat at the Coffee Spoon, helping Amanda's old school and Hugo with school fundraising, going fishing with Brian, and drinking with Robert and Mary. It was good to keep my mind of things and how incredibly lonesome it had been without Amanda. Of course, there was one other that would occupy my thoughts and I would spend my time with.

 

Damien and I had grown rather close after the Princess Cordelia incident. Even though at first it was a bit of a shock, I had become used to seeing him outside of his Victorian-inspired clothes. I found his glasses and tied back hair rather appealing, and simply thinking about him made me blush. Ever since the death of Amanda's father, I hadn't really bothered with romance. But Damien had shown me just how wonderful it felt to be wanted and loved. I had tried my best to be romantic with him, but everything seemed to have failed. The bouquet held the wrong meaning, the letter writing was sloppy, the first movie we saw together was something he was afraid of... Even through all of this had happened, Damien had continued dating me. He had told me I was lovely and that my constant tries of romance were passionate and adorable. 

 

Damien thought I was adorable. Even now, the thought made me blush hotly. I thought that he was adorable too. I loved everything about him. He had to be the most interesting person I had ever dated. Yet... My continued advances seemed to be turned away. I wasn't sure if I was doing something wrong, or if maybe Damien was going through something. Either way, I had stopped getting too close to him. I didn't want him to be uncomfortable, or to rush things. I supported him fully, and I would be a bad person for continually making him feel uncomfortable. 

 

Earlier that day I had received a letter from Damien, sealed in a purple envelope like always. He had asked if he could come over that night, written in better handwriting and language than I could manage. He had yet to come over to my house for the night, so I had spent the day nervously cleaning everything. I didn't know if he would want something to eat, but I managed to bake a pie in case he was hungry. I wasn't sure if butter was vegetarian, however. I'd have to ask him that.

 

The night was clear and beautiful like always as I left my house and strolled up the road. Even though we lived close to each other, I still figured it was a kind gesture to meet him and escort him to my house. I had grown used to our nighttime wanderings. At first I had found them weird and draining, but now I enjoyed how peaceful the town seemed at night. 

 

I walked up to Damien's darkly painted manor, walking up the stairs and knocking on the large, double doors. I can't believe that this house used to give me the creeps. Now that I knew how much Damien was proud of his home, I could appreciate the tiniest of details. As I was admiring the flanking gargoyles for what felt like the hundredth time, the door creaked open and warm light spilled across the ground. I looked up to see an annoyed looking Lucien.

 

"Hey, I'm here to pick up your dad," I said carefully. I still couldn't read the kid. I was never sure if he was supportive or angry at me dating his father. Lucien sighed audibly and rolled his eyes.

 

"Yes, I know. Let me get him for you," he droned in his sarcastic voice. I stayed at the doorstep as he retreated within the house. A few minutes later, Damien was at the door. I blushed slightly as I always did when I saw him. I was always overtaken by his beauty every time. 

 

"It is so kind of you to come escort me. I hope you don't mind me wearing this?" he spoke when he saw me waiting for him, smiling. He was wearing more casual clothing tonight, his hair was loose but he had his glasses on. His light blue jeans seemed slightly worn and baggy, but comfortable. He noticed my appraising eye and looked worried. "Is it alright?"

 

I grinned and nodded. "Of course, darling. I never worry about what you are wearing." Damien blushed a darker shade of red. He really did look attractive with rosy cheeks. I reached out with my hand and held his, walking the short way back to my house. Damien was quiet, as if lost in thought. "Is everything alright?" I asked him as we approached my house. 

 

"Oh yes, quite right, thank you. I was just thinking about... Something," he replied. I waited to see if there was more, but it seemed whatever he was thinking about wasn't something he was going to share. I opened my door and invited him inside. 

 

"I am afraid my home isn't as flash as yours." I knew he had been over before, but I was feeling really self conscious all of a sudden. The house did look more forlorn at night time. We walked into the living room and I sat down on the couch. "What do you want to do? We could watch some cable or..." I trialed off, watching Damien. He seemed like something was bothering him and I felt my heart flutter slightly. I hoped he wasn't thinking of calling our relationship off. "Are you sure everything is alright? You look... Paler than usual."

 

Damien sighed slightly and finally sat next to me. It seemed as if he was struggling to put things into words. 

 

"Hey, you know I'm here for you. You can tell me anything, I promise I won't be angry or upset," I said, feeling my Dad instincts wake within me. This was just like when Amanda wanted to talk about something she thought I'd get mad about. Damien nodded slightly and exhaled once more. "You're starting to sound like your son," I joked, pleased to see a slight smile appear on Damien's pale lips. 

 

"It's just... There is something personal I need to tell you, but I am afraid because... It might..." Damien trailed off, biting his lip. I closed the gap between us and held his hands, looking into his soulful brown eyes. 

 

"If I can accept you wearing sneakers and liking Bruce Springsteen, I think I can handle anything." My little joke paid off once again with a small smile. I did like making Damien happy, and whatever he wanted to talk about seemed to be causing him some sadness. "If you don't feel like you can tell me, I'm not going to force you into anything. I really care for you, Damien." I brushed his long black hair away from his face lovingly. I adored how soft his hair was.

 

Damien smiled a little more and seemed to relax slightly. "I wish to... Be more intimate with you, but I... I may not be what you are... Expecting. I am afraid of what you may think of me," he finally spoke, looking away from me. I blushed slightly, my heart leaping into my throat. So he did want to... Be 'intimate' with me? I wondered what he meant by the last bit. Maybe he was...

"If you are worried about... Uh... Your size..." I started but he chuckled suddenly. He shook his head. 

 

"No, not at all. It's not quite like that, you see..." Damien trailed off once more. He swallowed and moved even closer to me, holding me suddenly and kissing my lips. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around him. It felt nice, like always. His hugs were warm and comforting. I felt like I could be vulnerable around him and he would keep me safe.

 

I started moving my hands through his long hair and then down his back, but I stopped before I made him uncomfortable. Even though my hands longed to touch his butt. I don't know why I was so obsessed with butts. Oh wait, actually I do know why.

 

Damien finally broke apart from the kiss, but lingered close to my face. I could smell his hair and something minty. Maybe he had just brushed his teeth before he had come over. How thoughtful. I suddenly grew paranoid about my own breath. Before I could ask him if I smelt alright, he stood, still holding my hand. I stood with him and I led him to my bedroom. My heart was in my chest, unsure if this was what he wanted.

 

He didn't stop me as I led him to my bed and we held each other once again, kissing deeply. My hands found their way to his butt and I gave it a squeeze. He moaned a little in my mouth and he started to blush. He suddenly stepped away, looking nervous once again. I sat on the bed. "Damien..." I begun but he silenced me by taking his top off. I looked over his pale chest, my eyes lingering on light scars under his nipples. He couldn't look at me and seemed like a frightened animal.

 

"What... Are you OK?" I found myself asking again. I went to stand, but Damien sat on my lap, pulling my hands up to his chest and placing them near the scars. I glanced again at his face, trying to understand what he was trying to convey to me. I did wonder why he had the markings, but I didn't want to seem rude by asking. I ran my hands down his body, enjoying the feel of his bare skin against mine. 

 

"Do you want to know... About my scars?" Damien said, suddenly after silence. I bit my tongue, holding back a Dark Knight reference. 

 

"If you... Feel like you need to tell me about them," I replied quietly. Damien sighed and then closed his eyes. 

 

"I used to have breasts," he stated quickly, as if the information was hard for him to talk about. I blinked, looking again at his chest and trying to understand what he was talking about. It slowly dawned on me. It all made sense now. A rush of relief flooded me as I now knew why he had been so uncomfortable with physical contact. "I understand if... That makes me lose appeal to you..." Damien continued, his voice strained. I looked up to his face and realised he was holding back tears.

 

"Hey, hey... Damien... I..." I didn't know where to begin, or what to say. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Nothing's changed for me. I still love you."

 

At these words, Damien started to sob, covering his face. I held him and hushed him, stroking his hair and back. "Hey, it's OK, Damien. I understand how hard it must have been to tell me and I appreciate it. But it changes nothing. I would never stop loving you because of something like that."

 

We hugged in silence for awhile, Damien still sobbing and sniffing. "I was so afraid," he sniffed, after he had calmed down a little. "It's been hard for me... My whole life..." 

 

I hushed him and squeezed him slightly. "I can only imagine." 

 

"Mary's helped me a lot, through everything... She really is the most kindest woman I've ever known," he said in hushed tones as I continued to cradle him. I smiled and kissed the top of his head. 

 

"I'm glad she's been there for you. She's a bit of a... Well... I know she means well." Damien giggled slightly. Everyone knew how Mary was.

 

After a little longer, Damien exhaled, as if a great burden had been taken from him. He smiled, his eyes glistening from tears. "I'm relieved you... Support me."

 

"Nothing's changed. You're still the same old Damien to me," I told him. "You're still an amazing guy." Damien seemed to almost want to cry again at my words, so I kissed him. We fell backwards, lying on the bed. We rolled so I was on top of him. I pulled away from the kiss and looked down at him. His raven-black hair spread out like shadows on my bed. He was smiling, tears still in his eyes. 

 

"I love you, Damien." 

 

Damien blushed and reached up, wrapping his arms around my neck and bringing me back down for a kiss. "I love you too," he whispered.


End file.
